Dylurian
Dyluria is the language of Dyluria. Dylurian is a Germanic language. Its closest living relative is Danish, but it has received many loanwords from Swedish. It can be understood by some Leubantians, but it sounds extremely palatalized and nasalized. In addition, the syntax was rearranged some. Basic Grammar The grammar is mostly the same as Leubantian. However, the difference is that adjectives change according to number. Declensions Nouns are declined by gender, case, and number. There are two genders: common and neuter. These must be memorized by rote. There are also two cases: nominative and genitive. The genitive is usually formed by adding y'' to turn it into an adjective. Finally, the plural is formed by adding -iń or -ń. Conjugations One trait acquired from Polish are the conjugations. One verb, ''weĺ (to be) requires conjugations. Redundant pronouns are omitted. When the subject is third person, the verb is wel. When second person, the verb is waj. When first person singular, the verb is wej, and for first person plural, the verb is weń. Other than that, conjugation by person or number does not exist. Instead, the only conjugation is for tenses. The past tense is highly irregular, but it is usually formed by adding -lej or -ly. The future tense is formed by adding -ły or -i at the end. Verbs can also be changed to other parts of speech. To turn them into nouns, -tje is added. The plural is -tjen. When changing to an infinitive, jar is added before the verb. Finally, changing into an adjective is simply a matter of adding the suffix y or i depending on the noun. Adjectives and Adverbs Most adjectives always end in y, i, or je. Y is the suffix for adjectives describing plural nouns, i is for singular nouns. The suffix can be replaced by o to form an adverb. Syntax The word order is almost the same as many other Germanic languages. The main order is subject-verb-object, and adjectives, numbers, and genitives usually come before the noun. The language is time manner place like German. Alphabet *Vowels: a, e, i, o, u, y *Consonants: b, c, g, h, i, j, k, l, ĺ, ł, m, n, ń, o, p, r, s, ś, t, u, w, x Pronunciation *A - O as in "cot" or A as in "bad" *B - B as in "big" *E - E as in "sent" *G - G as in "good" *H - CH as in "loch" *I - I as in "bin" *J - Y as in "yam" *K - K as in "king" *L - L as in "long" *Ĺ - LH as in Portuguese "Ilhão" *Ł - LL as in Welsh "llan" *M - M as in "mat" *N - N as in "naughty" *Ń - Ñ as in Spanish "Llano" *O - O as in "more" *P - P as in "present" *R - rolled or trilled "R" as in Spanish "ferro" *S - S as in "sad," Z as in "zany" *T - T as in "tall" *U - OO as in "cook" *W - V as in "valley" or F as in "food" *X - SH as in "shine," "S" as in "measure" *Y - EE as in seen Stress usually falls on the penultimate syllable, but this may change in some loanwords. Dictionary *Hello - Witeĺ *Goodbye - Fejwel *Good Morning - Gogmirgeuń *Please - Preśe *Thank you (very much) - (Mańe) Takx *Pardon - Bertxuń *OK, Fine - Parxa *Worm - Oromji *Finger - Wińer *Family - Wmiĺe *Bear - Bjorn *Go away! - Ge wejx *Bell - Beĺe *You're Welcome - Weĺbjexom *Rat - Rot *Edinburgh - Eginburg *Lord/Mr. - Lorhe *Peasant - Bońgx *Revolution - Rewolutje *Name - Nawńe *Pretty - Koni *Stupid - Tbumi *James - Jakob *Edward - Ajgń *Zero - Neuĺ *One - En *Two - Twi *Three - Tre *Four - Wir *Five - Wef *Six - Saks *Seven - Sew *Eight - Ox *Nine - Neun *Ten - Tyń *Julian - Julian *Robert - Robtsyk *Vandal - Wantaĺ *Egg - Egge *Taxi - Tekxij *Love - Kxortje *Radio - Ragtje *Xerxes - Xertxes *Kitchen - Kixen *John - Jan *Hug - Ńux *Bavaria - Bajern *Helmet - Helmet *Sport - Sport *Felix - Felikx *Valley - Golińa *Daniel - Tgańel *Xavier - Xwier *Crane - Xuraw *King - Kroĺ *Basil - Basyl *Baldwin - Balgwin *Journey - Rajsenne *Baby - Baby *Monday - Mańgaj *Tuesday - Terxgaj *Wednesday - Wensgaj *Thursday - Torxgaj *Friday - Fregaj *Saturday - Ĺorgaj *Sunday - Sońgaj *January - Janwar *February - Febrar *March - Marts *April - Apryl *May - Maj *June - Juńe *July - Julye *August - Auguxt *September - Sewtembe *October - Ohtobe *November - Nuwembe *December - Tesembe *Jam - Jam *Grass - Gros *Wind - Wińgx *Sheep - Fer *Beano - Byńo *Dennis - Enys *Andrew - Angxow *Yolande - Jolan *Banana - Banana *Orange - Orańxi *David - Gawyt *Matthew - Matsyw *Mark - Mark/Markwar *Innes - Inéx *Mary - Mary *Boomerang - Bumerań *Cartoon - Karton Category:Languages Category:FFD